My Sorrows Drown Me
by iXombeh
Summary: Everyone and everything had been saved from Demise, but the young hero had now fallen into the hands of depression. Feeling alone every waking moment as the days push him further into darkness. Ghiralink. Possible BDSM. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, then why read it?
1. Prologue

With Demise slain, Zelda, the mysterious world beneath the clouds, and Skyloft and it's people were safe. A young hero, whom had gone through difficult trials, completed time consuming tasks, and fought in horrendous battles, was showered with adoration from the many people he had saved. However, months had gone by, and everyone was beginning to continue on with their lives, almost as if nothing had happened. Zelda was no longer around as she used to be, or, at least never with her best friend and savior, Link. She had accepted the loving affections from Groose. When she had told Link of her and Groose's new relations, he couldn't help but feel slightly heartbroken, or rather torn apart. He had loved her. He loved her unyielding kindness, how she was always calm and did her best to make positive decisions for her and her people, and how she had sacrificed so much in order to do what most she could. The title of a goddess would fit her perfectly. Link never pestered her about how much time she shared with Groose, and how little often she would see him. She deserved the best, she deserved the things that she wanted, she deserved to be happy, and Link did his best so she could be happy, by not bothering her. Staying distant, waving a quick hello when seeing her and Groose around Skyloft. Link stayed to himself for the most part. He no longer stayed in the academy. It wasn't necessary. He stayed in a run down living space, it's entrance found in the cemetery, once owned by a demon whom was now human. Link didn't like coming out of his home. He didn't like conversing with the people, and due to him distancing himself from others, they started ignoring him. Two of the younger men, Cawlin and Stritch treated him poorly. They called Link names, which he didn't care too much, because it wasn't too different from when they were with Groose before all the "destiny set in stone" days. However, they started saying things like: "He thinks since he saved the world, that he's too good for everyone else" or "no woman will ever want a man like him, he's so different from everyone else". They even said things about how Zelda was only ever nice to Link because she pitied him. They told lies about how Link was on the enemies side and it was Zelda who had saved the land from him, or that Link took credit for the work of others. He didn't understand why they said those things, he never did anything to them. They were friends of Groose and he and Link got along fine... when he was around anyways.

It wasn't only the wretched shattering of his heart that made him detest life, but as well as the memories from the horrid battles he participated in. Still able to feel the hits, scratches, cuts, and burns, still cringing from the arrow shots, the high pitch ringing in his ears from bomb explosions, still able to remember the horrifying feeling in the silent realms and the fear of the creatures that lurked in them, still feeling his blood run cold at the times he had almost fallen to his death, still feeling his stomach lurch from throwing up from non stop running, and still feeling the fear of falling asleep due to the fact he could be killed in such a state never to awaken again, and letting everyone down, including the girl he fell in love with. Some days he wondered what would have happened had he just died to decided to quit, just give up. What would have happened had he fallen once at the hands of the Demon Lord Ghirahim? The outcome that came from all his thinking and all his depression was starvation, and the occasional self mutilation, and of course the words he came up with to bring himself down. Had Cawlin or Stritch ever told him to kill himself? Did he ever dream someone had said it? Was everyone saying it? Was he imagining it? He wasn't going crazy right? Not everyone hated him right? There was Zelda that cared about him right? No. She couldn't possibly. He was sure that she had forgotten of his existence. Upon crying every night, maybe morning and afternoon, he always asked the question of his worth;

"Now that I have served my purpose in this world, for what does it have any need for me?"


	2. Chapter 1

The light from the sun pierced through my eyelids, I rolled over on the floor to face the opposite direction. I had a horrible headache. I had forgotten to close the curtains last night. I had a strong hatred for the sun, so I had heavy black curtains to keep its forsaken rays out. I rubbed the back of my head. I had a small bump and it felt like someone had hit me with a wooden club. My clothes smelt awful like liquor. I had passed out from drinking too much. Literally passed out and must had hit my head on something. I glared at the empty bottles of alcohol laying scattered all over the floor. There were too many. They weren't all from one night, but from many, I never cared for cleaning up the mess. No one came here, so there's no point. I grunted as I stood up, and did my best to stay standing. I walked dizzily to go close the black sheets over the window.

This was the same daily routine. Drink the pain away, sleep it off, go through the next day just to pass out from drinking again and so on. My supply came from someone who worked in a giant pumpkin shaped building on a neighboring floating bit of land, I didn't care what the name was, all I cared for was my drinks. The only light I cared for was the one on the ceiling. I flipped the switch and looked in one of the mirrors. My dirty blond hair was full of knots and I had bags under my eyes, but that wasn't all that accompanied my face, no I had scratches, some of them had been bleeding. I checked my arms and neck, they were also decorated as such. I sighed quietly and I just whispered;

"When will I stop doing this?" I would have cried, but my eyes were so dry, I don't think I could have if I had tried. Why did I let myself suffer? Who knows. What was I wishing for I wonder. The only place to bathe on Skyloft was a public shower, and as much as I hated the people, I didn't think I could fly my Loftwing to the spot where there was a small gathering of water and a small waterfall to clean, without killing us both. I changed into clean pants and a cotton shirt with long sleeves. I didn't want anyone to see the ugly marks I gave myself. If anyone asked about my face, there was no better lie than to say one of the animals had attacked me at night, someone would believe me knowing how vicious the pets get after dark. I put on a hat that hugged my head nicely, not that long, annoying green one that used to get in my way when I was on the surface. Looking at myself in the mirror again was awful, I looked like I had aged four maybe five years, I hadn't been out into the actual city for over a month, I always just jumped from the platform outside my door to go to different places on my Loftwing. I made my way up to the cemetery, each of my steps showing how out of it I really was, just watching me walk would say something was wrong with me. I walked past the graves without looking at them, I didn't care they were there anymore.

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight as I made my way to the public bath, I wouldn't use the one in the academy because it is only for students, which I was not. The people who I was in class with had graduated and where now considered knights. The town hadn't seemed that busy, in fact, almost no one was out at all. I prayed I would be the only one in the bath. I stepped through the doors hesitantly. The hadn't heard any water running and walked the rest the way in quickly. I had brought a leather bag with me and set it down on a bench pulling out a white cotton towel, a small box with pills in it that an old man from that floating pumpkin gave me and a bottle of liquor.I brought them with me into the shower and pulled the long blue curtain across, got undressed and threw my clothes at my bag and turned on the water. The water was warm and I breathed out in content, grimacing slightly as the water made the scratches sting. I watched the water go down a drain. The water that went down the drain collected in tanks which, as we were told, we sent to be purified to be used again, so that way, we wouldn't run out of water. I sighed and opened the box. The old man had told me that the pills were to calm the nerves. I took one out before putting the box on a shelf in the shower. I put the pill near the back of my mouth, opened the bottle and took a swig. I had asked the man what effect the pill would have when consuming alcohol with it, he said nothing bad, it would just make me a little loopy is all.

"Hey," I heard someone call and then a door close. "Is someone in here?" I stepped up to the curtain and pulled it open slightly.

"Yeesss." I slurred. My speech was run together and slow. The bottle was half empty, the pill had made it seem like I drank two all ready. Looking at the mirror across the shower, my face was flushed. I pushed my hair out of my face so to see who the person was... it was Pipit. He looked at me in surprise.

"Link? What- I haven't seen your face around in a while." Pipit wasn't giving me a dirty look, but he didn't seem happy to see me. I rolled my eyes and stepped back a few steps to stand under the warm spray of water, taking another drink. Just about two minutes later, Pipit walked into the shower. He didn't look in my direction and I guessed it was because he had been listening to Cawlin and Stritch. I looked him over. I didn't know if it was the pill and alcohol, or if I just never thought about it, but Pipit was actually a very handsome guy. He had nice legs, his arms had muscles, and he had a really, really, great body, not to mention the package he had with him. I felt a warm sensation pool below my waist. I started to talk, and I couldn't get myself to shut up.

"Yer really hot, Pipit. You know?" He turned around with a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Pshh. Come on," I sighed with exaggeration. "Yer esstreamly attractive. I'd totally ss-sleep with you."

"Excuse me!? Link, don't tell me you're some kind of faggot."

I laughed and took a long drink from the bottle. "Pipit... can I kiss you?"

"You're fucked up in the head."

I didn't know what was wrong with me, maybe besides taking a drug I got from an old guy. I never acted this way toward anyone. "Fuck you!" I gave him the middle finger. "Yer an ass." He glared at me for a few seconds before noticing the jagged lines on my arms, chest, neck and face.

"Hey... what happened to you?" The sound of genuine concern from him caught me off guard. I stood there clueless, swaying slowly from side to side. "Link?"

"Uhh..." I stared at him with a weird look on my face. "Waiiit, whaat?"

"You're covered in cuts and scratches," Pipit said angrily. "What happened? Did you get beat up or something?"

I stood and thought about it. I did technically get beat up, no? No. Not really. "Uhh... the animals?"

"No animal did that."

"Has thou not seen the demon cats?" I said sarcastically.

"I noticed you've been drinking... why?" Pipit stared at the bottle. I assumed he dropped the question about my skin. "You're 17. You're not even supposed to be drinking."

"I drink my sorrows away~. With this bottle of magic I feel no pain~." I sang. Pipit stared at me with an expression that resembled pity and shock in one.

"You've been depressed?" He looked confused.

"Ding ding ding," I held the bottle out to him. "Aren't you a smart guy. Here. Wanna sip?" Pipit shot a look of disapproval. "Pshh, well never mind then."

"Throw that away, it's not good for you."

"Noooo, this right here is mine." I hugged the drink. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because, you're my friend, and it's my job to care. Now will you just give it to me?"

"Nope." I turned away from him. Talking to him had made me angry. I opened the box and grab a pill, downing it with liquor.

"Hey wait, what was that? Are you doing drugs too?" Pipit stared at the box in my hand. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I would think me being dead would be a favor to everyone!" I shouted. I was shaking, maybe from anger, or maybe from some kind of fear... maybe both even. I heard a door close.

"Who should be dead?" I knew that voice... it belonged to Groose, and I didn't want to stick around. I grabbed my towel, and walked out from behind the curtain, and started to dry off. "Hey, Link! I haven't seen you in-" He stopped talking and looked me over. I quickly started to put my clothing on, however, I had a hard time doing so because of the level of intoxication. I went to pull on the pants I had been wearing before I got here, forgetting about undergarments, and in the process slipped and fell on my knees. "Are you ok?" He too sounded concerned. I ignored him and pulled my pants on all the way. I stood up and threw my shirt into my bag. I put the pills away, but kept my drink in hand. "Are you drunk!?" I tried to walk around him, but he stood in front of the door. Pipit stepped out of the shower, putting his towel around his waist.

"Move." I said angrily.

"What is your problem?" Groose gave me a filthy look. I felt sick. I just wanted to go home and drink till I passed out. Groose snatched the drink from my hand. "You know you're not supposed to have alcohol. It's against the rules. And come on, what would Zelda think?"

"I don't give two cock thrusts what Zelda thinks of me anymore. I don't care if she doesn't like what I do. I don't care about her, I don't care about you, I don't care about anyone! Now give it back so I can go home." Groose threw the bottle at the wall and grabbed me rough by the shoulders. I glared at him.

"What has gotten into you!? We're your friends! And what do you mean you don't care about Zelda!? You've been best friends since you were kids." Groose shook me. "Why are you drinking? And what have you done to yourself?" I didn't notice that I had been scratching at one of my arms. Some of the marks had been made with a knife, broken glass, and even just my nails. I had blood seeping slowly through my skin. Pipit gasped, and Groose grabbed my hands. "STOP THAT!"

I stayed silent. My head felt like it was going to explode, from stress maybe, anger possibly. My legs were tired and felt like I was going to pass out. I gave in. I didn't even try to stay awake. The pills for stress obviously weren't doing that great and I didn't want to hear anymore of this. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

The world around me was dark, it looked like I was in the sealed grounds. There were no people, there were no monsters... it was silent, it was empty. I was still wearing the same thing I had before I had blacked out. I took note of something... I didn't feel any pain. My skin was free of any markings. I didn't feel any of the previous effects of the alcohol. I didn't really know what to think. I just stood there and enjoyed it. The air was cold and moist, as was the stone beneath my bare feet. I had no memory of traveling there. I walked forward just a few steps, before a familiar voice echoed around me;

"For what reason are you letting yourself suffer?" I turned around quickly, but I saw no one. I looked up at the ceiling and still no one. I looked all around me, yet I could find no other person. "Why try to find company in those who have rejected you? Why try to find love and compassion in those who have shown nothing but disgust for your existence?" The sound didn't seem to be coming from a direct place, but from all around me. I could feel my insides twist and knot. In a way deep down, I had thought the same things, but to hear them be said... Those words had carried vice into my heart. I felt my legs shaking, threatening to drop me to the ground. My arms, chest, neck and face started to burn. I looked at my arms, the scars were surfacing slowly. I couldn't scream even if I tried, I couldn't make a sound. I looked around me in fear. Where was he? What was happening? "Come to me," his voice was gentle but still full of sovereignty. "I promise I'll make the pain go away." I stared at the giant doors that lead to the spiral like grounds where the imprisoned was sealed away. What was he talking about? Make the pain go away? How? "Come here when you've awakened."

I fell to my knees and looked at the aged ceiling, tears streaking my face. I mouthed his name. I could hear a voice saying my name, I knew it well, Zelda. As I listened to her speak my name, the world around me started to dissolve into a black nothingness. My vision blurred intensely. I blinked a few times trying to clear it up, but to no avail. I shut my eyes tight. Her voice got louder. I mouthed his name over and over again, and tried to cover my ears. I didn't want to hear her, but she was inside my head, saying my name over and over again, I hated it. Her voice continued to be repetitive and I felt like every inch of my skin was festering. I could hear myself sobbing, and with the knowledge that I could make any noise, I screamed his name.

"Ghirahim!" I opened my eyes. I was back in my home, staring at the ceiling, my face wet from sweat and tears, and my breathing was heavy. I sat up quickly and tried to jump out of my bed only to be shoved back down onto it with tremendous force. I struggled against it, but it was almost impossible to even breath.

"Link! Please stop!" I stopped moving and lay still. That voice... The force on my chest dissipated. I sat up slowly, my head starting to get a pounding feeling. I looked up at what had pushed me down, it was Groose and Pipit. I looked to the side of me and Zelda was standing there... crying. I stood up as the two knights backed away slowly. "Link... What happened to you?" I stared at her like I didn't know what she was talking about. "How long," she gestured her hand at the room, "has this been this way!? And this!?" She pointed to my arms. I felt my face redden. "Answer me!"

"I... can't..." I barley said. I couldn't help but feel like I was going to vomit. I looked at the stand by my bed, somehow I thought to myself that more liquor would make everything alright. I reached for a bottle, but before I even picked it up, I felt something hit me hard in the face knocking me over. I laid on the floor in shock and the room seemed to spin.

"You little shit," I heard Groose growl. "We're here to help you, and you have the nerve to even think about drinking!?" I stood up, Pipit catching me from almost falling back to the floor.

"I didn't... ask you to." I breathed. I looked at Pipit who was staring at my arms that he had yet to let go of.

"Link... when was the last time you ate anything?" He asked. I yanked myself away from him.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Still the same day," Groose scoffed.

"Yesterday then," I didn't eat a whole lot, but I did my best to eat everyday, when I wasn't too hammered to go out and get something. "There may only be bottles on the floor, but that doesn't mean I don't eat." Zelda stared at me with what looked like sadness.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked me. "Why haven't you come to us? We could help you."

I hadn't noticed that I was grinding my teeth. I took a deep breath. I shouldn't be getting mad... this is what I wanted... I wanted someone to care about me... But somehow it didn't feel like they were genuinely worried about me, like maybe they were only doing this because it was something new in their routine for the day, like they didn't have anything to do but play therapist with me. I mean, they never came to see me over the course of several months. They cared more about themselves than me it seemed.

"I think you guys should just leave," I said quietly, but they heard me. I know they did, because they didn't say anything as they turned and walked out the door. You think that if they really cared, they would have fought me on it, that maybe they would have stayed. But no, once they hear that they don't really need to help me, they take that chance to go, so they don't have to deal with me anymore. Rage flooded me and I picked bottles up off the floor and started throwing them at the walls. Glass scattered all over the floor, and some of the bottles that weren't completely empty sprayed liquor, making the room smell awful, well at least worse than it already did. When I had thrown maybe just seven or eight, I stopped... I felt as though I was acting childish. I looked at my living space, dirty clothes and bottles on the floor, moldy leftover food from who knew how long ago, vomit probably hidden under clothes that I threw over it because I wouldn't clean it up. Taking my focus off the room, I directed it back to the three beings who had left only but a while before. I didn't want them to pretend to care about me anymore, it was pointless, and it was tiring. Why couldn't they have just left me alone? Why did they have to come down here into my home? What motivated them to care what happens to me?

'Come here when you've awakened.' I sat on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. What exactly was that dream about? Did it have any real message, or was it just something my mind made up in order for me to escape to something? Why was it the voice of the very man whom was my enemy? I thought that after the fall of Demise, he would have gone with his master. If it was him, then why would I trust him? I thought more about it... for what reason should I care if he were to kill me, if that was his plan. It wasn't like I had much motivation to live my abject life.

"So... I might as well give it a chance." I said aloud to myself. "The worst he can do is run his sword through me and end my existence. In a way, that was what I had hoped most for. Was that what he meant by, ending my pain? It had to be right? There was no way he would show me an compassion, besides a quick death that I was too afraid to bestow upon myself. What was stopping me? The fear of death most likely. What difference did it make if it were him or me that did it? Probably because I was a coward. I had decided to go.

I hadn't been down to the surface in a while. I missed walking about in Faron Woods... it was always peaceful, once I cleared the area of any monsters, but I didn't think there would be any there anymore. Taking a deep breath I got up. My bag that I had brought with me was laying by the door. I picked it up and placed it on the bed, emptying it of everything except the pills. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to bring with me. Extra clothes? Food? A weapon? Probably all of those things... I pulled on a shirt with short sleeves and packed another with longer ones, in case the surface was cold. I didn't feel like bringing all of what might be salvageable in my room. I took the leather shoes that I had thrown under my bed a long time ago and put them on. I could get food from where I obtained my drinks... I grabbed money I had saved and put the wallet in my pocket.

"Speaking of which..." I said to myself. "I'm going to take these as well..." I picked up two unopened bottles and put them in the bag. I had all my weapons that I had picked up during my... adventure, in a large wooden, beat up chest at the foot of my bed. There was a lock on it, which, of course, I lost the key to. I didn't have anything to break it with, so I decided that I wouldn't waste my time on it. I didn't feel like stealing one from the sparring hall either. "I don't need a weapon." I grabbed the bag, tied the drawstring tight, and put my arms through the straps properly so I wouldn't lose my things when I jumped off Skyloft. I grabbed the sail cloth from my pitiful closet and turned to leave. I didn't look back at the room. For what reason would I have? Why would I want to remember a place that I had such disheartening nights in. I slammed the door shut behind me. I wasn't going to leave a note. I didn't need anyone to know where I was. The sunlight was dull and gloomy for the most part. It didn't agitate my brain throbbing inside my skull too bad. I took a deep breath, ran, and jumped over the edge of the walk way. I let myself fall for just a few seconds before whistling for my loftwing. Within just a few moments it swooped beneath me and I grabbed onto it's vermillion feathers. I breathed happily. The wind felt good on my face. I was going to miss flying, I knew that for a fact. I always found comfort in it. I would love if I could take the beautiful creature to the surface with me, but I had tried once before, and every time he would fly higher up away from the barrier of clouds.

I pushed the sadness away in my mind the best I could before setting coarse to the ridiculous pumpkin structure. At most twice I had almost fallen asleep, but my loftwing would make a screeching sound to wake me up again. A few turns and a few quick bursts of speed. Away from Skyloft. Off more toward the distance so no one would take too much notice to me. I was centered above the grassy yard of my destination. I jumped from my bird, and pulled out the sail cloth, slowly gliding the rest the way down to the ground. Being slightly disorientated I tripped and fell. I stayed down for a while, rolling over so I had laid on my back and looked up at the knights flying around on patrol. It was now too dark for anyone else to be out in the skies. I sighed. Somehow, it was sad. For me anyways. I had always loved flying, ever since I first found my crimson feathered friend. I remembered how often me and Zelda would fly around, how fun it was. The wind cool, the skies bright with the sun, the barrier of clouds separating us from the surface a creamy color. We would fly for so long we would be sun burnt and stay in each others rooms laying down recovering just so we could go back out again days later. I could still remember when the black tornado had snatched her away from, what I used to think of it as, this precious land. I stopped thinking. I didn't wish to remind myself of the hard days that had followed.

I got up and brushed myself off, walking slowly to the entrance. 'Lumpy Pumpkin'? How had I forgotten a name like that? I opened the door slowly. The same people I saw everyday were there. There wasn't anything different. The only thing that wouldn't be like all the other days, would be that I was actually going to pay for what I got today, not give my body to the man who owned the area. I walked to the counter. He turned around and looked at me, a smile on his face... and not a generally happy, friendly smile... more like a lustful, I need you face... I hated it. It was disgusting.

"So..." He looked me up and down. He ignored my skin because he was already aware as to what it was the outcome of. "How can I help you today?" I shivered slightly at the way he had said that. He turned his voice to a whisper. "What? Want me to tie you up? Whip you? Or maybe both?" I quickly took the money out of my pocket. I did my best to ignore him. I couldn't help it that those things turned me on, but right now, I didn't want to do anything with anyone. It's sad really, the "great hero chosen by the Goddess" was a filthy slut... and this man made sure that I felt that way. People never paid any attention to us when we spoke, they were a lot of the time drunk, or tired and were planning to stay the night so not to get into trouble for flying about so late. "Come on, you know you don't need to give me anything besides you."

"No... I'm... I'm going to pay... I have things to do and I can't stay the night with you this time." I tried to stay calm, the best I could. I took a deep breath. "I'd really prefer I pay today." I got a strange look from him, but eventually he backed off and was back to his smiley self that he was with everyone else.

"Well alright, Link. What can I get you?" I couldn't detect any trace of anger. He seemed just a friendly as when I first met him. I was still nervous being near him.

"Just... soup I guess." I never really looked at the menu, and I knew the specialty was always soup, so it was just an easier pick. I'd have to find food on the surface sometime, right?

"Alright. That will be 10 rupees." He smiled. Was he being serious? I didn't really care and I gave him what he asked. After waiting a little while, I was given my food. The waitress winked at me. I couldn't remember how many times I slept with her for food and a drink. Too many I knew for sure. I hated myself. I was disgusting. I deserved to die. I ate my food in silence. When I finished I didn't give anyone a good-bye. They thought I would be back the next day. I knew I wouldn't though. It was dark out by the time I was outside. The wind was a light breeze. It felt nice. I ran off the diving platform and whistled for my bird. Just a few moments before I was flying through the air again. I made my way to the glowing green beam of light. I flew close to the barrier of clouds, doing my best to stay out of sight. It was just a few minutes before I was there. I hugged my loftwing and said good-bye into its soft feathers. It made a sad sound. It knew. I know at least one tear fell from my eyes if not more. I jumped. I started to fall. Toward the opening in the clouds. Toward the Faron Woods. To whatever was waiting.

'That's good, Skychild.'


	4. Chapter 3

Was I going crazy? I heard him. It was in my head. Was he somehow communicating with me? Did I imagine it? I shook my head, thinking that I was beating my brain for being the way it was. I was walking toward the sealed grounds. I was holding my arm like it was in a sling. I had popped it out of socket when I took out my sail cloth. It never happened before, but that could have been because my muscles had deteriorated and weren't doing too well holding things in place. I wasn't sure what to do, so I didn't do anything with it. It hurt. I ignored it the best I could.

I was glad that the woods still pretty much looked the same, excluding the monsters (besides the keese... those mother fuckers just flying around... attacking me... making me have to run). Somehow, I almost expected it to be all black silhouettes of trees. I didn't care to look at the sky... I thought that if I did, I might want to go back up, and I just couldn't do that. The air was dry, and there wasn't any sign that it would rain. I enjoyed the rain. It was nice, as it didn't rain on Skyloft. There wasn't any wind blowing, not even a slight breeze. The temperature was warm, but it was uncomfortable, and it made my scratches and cuts slightly burn. I was tired and wanted to lay down against one of the thin trees, but I just wanted to get to the destination I was given in my dream and get whatever would happen over with. I kept walking, or was it more like staggering about? I was lightheaded, and my sight was not 1oo percent.

I could see the large stone doors. I wasn't sure what I would find inside. Maybe nothing. I walked at a slightly faster pace the rest of the way. I leaned the side of my body that didn't have the dislocated limb and pushed against one of the doors. It made a loud scrapping sound as it slid over the floor. I glared at it for making such an unpleasant noise, as if it would give me a response... I headed to where the second Door of Time had been. Standing there, I looked all around me. There wasn't anything new from when I had been down here before, and there wasn't a single person or other being. I didn't feel angry, sad, or even disappointed. I wasn't expecting much of anything. I went there because of a dream. Which was either a message, or something my mind made up. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to go back up above the clouds and continue to suffer. I didn't think I could live with the Kiwiks'. I thought of several ways I could survive if I made a shelter here. I was starring up at the ceiling, taking note of the cracks and the plants trying to grow along it. I was going to lay underneath the tree I went back in time to plant. I turned around and smacked right into something. I fell on the ground. "Fuck everything!"

"Really now," a voice said. "I was wondering when you'd move. If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed that you were made of the same stone as the walls." I froze. Wait... I looked up at the very tall figure.

"Ghi... Ghirahim..." I had barely managed to say his name. The pale gray skinned demon stood up straight and was staring down at me.

"You're confused about the dream you had? And do not say that you don't know what I'm talking about, because I know you do. I went through a lot of effort to get that to you." He crossed his arms. "You see, I was able to send you said message because of the help I received from an old woman. Believe me when I say, this woman was magnanimous."

"Why?"

"Why indeed."

"I mean... why would you want to send me a message?"

"I was curious as to how you were doing. I went to the woman... Impa I think she was called, and asked her if there was a way I could check on you, without having to go above the clouds that is. All I could find out was that it was a dreary lifestyle... but as I look at you... it was much worse than I had assumed."

I stared at him, probably with the dumbest face of utter confusion. "But... we're enemies... you should be trying to kill me right now... or is that why you brought me here?"

"In the possession of, Demise, I was only a weapon. I do have a mind that is my own, of course, the ignorant, barbarian must have assumed that I did not because I did everything that was asked of me, no questions asked. Demise is no longer in control of me, so I have no motive as to do anything you would categorize as, evil. I have nothing against you, your home in the sky, or your sky maiden, and I never did. I only did what I was told, you were just simply in the way. I had many times become... furious, because I could not get my job done." He sighed loudly. "Demise, thought he was almighty. He was powerful, indeed, much more than me. But he was untaught and foolish. He underestimated his opponent. If he had used that head of his, he might have been victorious, but because he was... oh so sure of his ability to conquer, he lost focus, and in the end..."

"Why didn't you just ignore, Demise?"

Ghirahim looked at me as if I just ate a rock. "He was my master. I had no free will. I was bound to him, to obey his every command. The reason, if you're wondering, why I didn't hesitate, is because though I may have had nothing against you, I also didn't care what happened to you. Even if I had disagreed with Demise's actions, there was no way that I could have disobeyed him."

I looked hard at him. "We defeated him... so why are you still here?"

"I may have been summoned by him, but just because he fell, doesn't mean that I would go with him."

I nodded slowly. "Since I'm asking you questions, I wonder, do you hate me?"

"Heavens no, Skychild," he smiled at me like I was a toddler. "Please understand, if Demise had not been the one to wield me, I could have very well aided you in your fight against him, instead of being the one cutting you open. I could have been your alley."

I looked at the floor and thought about this information. He wasn't really my enemy? He did what he did because Demise said so? "You seemed awfully happy when I fought you... and when you got to Zelda."

"Of course! Fighting you, truly was fantastic. My mistake... was taking a strong liking to you... I would however, like to apologize to you for being... sadistic. I was thrilled that you had defeated my master, making this meeting possible. To explain the anger and... blood lust I projected toward you... it was very... frustrating and difficult to get anything done with you running around. While I didn't necessarily hate you, you upset me enough. So upon having Zelda in my hands, why, I was overjoyed. Finally I had gotten something done... I don't really feel like answering any more of your questions..."

My head was hurting from the amount of thinking I had to do to process all that he told me so it would make sense. So, he wasn't my enemy... and he only did what he did because of Demise... and he didn't hate me... and the reason he was here now... was because he'd taken a liking to me?

"My... what on earth did you do to yourself?" He knelt down in front of me and took hold of my arm. "...You're much thinner than I remember. You almost resemble a skeleton with skin draped over it. You are in poor health." I cringed as he moved my arm. "Take a deep breath, and try not to tense up alright?"

"Wait what are you doing-" He pulled on my arm and then pushed on it. "Ouch!" I heard a disgusting pop. "Fuck..."

"You have a foul mouth, Skychild," Ghirahim said with a look of amusement. "Can you move your arm?"

I moved it around in a circular motion, I could, it was really sore though. I just nodded. "You're not a conceited, crazy, asshole now like you were every other time I ran into you."

"That's good."

"Thanks for almost killing me by the way," I added, referring to the times I had to fight him.

He rolled his eyes, and stood back up, bringing me with him. "Would come with me back to my manor?"

"Manor?"

"It's like... a big house." He held his arms far apart from each other. Somehow when he did this, he looked childish... it was... cute...

"What's the catch?"

"I did mention that I... liked you. This can be a sort of favor for you. A form a payment maybe. I did try to kill you and your... companions after all. You can stay here if you like. I'm not going to make you do anything."

I thought about it. I didn't want to stay where we were, and I didn't want to go back to Skyloft. Ghirahim was acting kind... and if he really didn't have any reason to harm me... then why should I worry? I had originally thought that I would be killed anyways, so if he was leading me into a trap, it wouldn't really matter. Right? "I think I'd rather go with you."

Ghirahim smiled. It was weird... because it was a warm smile... like... he was really happy. I couldn't tell if I was happy with it... or if it made me really depressed. Why would something so beautiful make me depressed... maybe because I didn't think that my presence could make anyone feel joy. He pulled me into a hug. I just stood awkwardly. His elegant, white hair brushed my cheek. It was soft, and felt like silk.

"I will do my best to make sure that you are elated with your stay," he said, pulling away from me, hands resting on my scrawny shoulders.

"Without Demise... you're really not such a bad guy... I like you better this way..." I couldn't help but feel flustered when I said that. I looked at a wall just to avoid looking the flawless demon in the eyes. He laughed.

"Oh Skychild, you cannot even fathom the amount of joy I feel because of those words." He wrapped one of his strong arms around me. "Alright, now, you cannot get there by walking... or flying. You have to get there by... teleporting. So just hold on to me. You'll see a few diamond shapes here and there, and everything will blur together. You won't feel too different... besides possible dizziness at first, but you should be fine. If you don't want to look, feel free to close your eyes..."


	5. Chapter 4

I wasn't sure what I was expecting. It was strange. It didn't really look like we went anywhere. It looked like the things that had been around us, just morphed into where we were then. I wasn't even standing up on my own two legs anymore. I was being held upright by the demon lord. I held onto his soft vermillion cloak tightly, afraid that he might let me go. I took deep breaths. After a few moments of opening and closing my eyes to correct my vision, sight came back to me, bringing a dull throbbing feeling to the back of my skull. I was slightly holding myself upright on my own, but still held onto the man beside me, for my legs were still weak, and I didn't trust myself to walk.

We were standing in a brightly lit corridor, the walls white and showing no signs of filth had indentations which were holding small black candles, their diminutive flames putting off an abnormal amount of light. Far from us was a set of double doors just as spotless as the walls, with strange designs carved into them. The ceiling was black, almost seeming endless as the night sky, and had a wooden floor to match. Everything looked as if it had never been touched.I almost didn't want to breathe, in fear that I might somehow taint the unbelievably clean area.

I was so busy looking around myself, I hadn't noticed that the demon lord had been speaking to me. I turned my head away from the sight to look at him, our faces just a few inches apart.

"I've been trying to get your attention," he laughed and stepped back. "Are you surprised? Expecting something different perhaps?"

"Oh... I guess..." I looked back at the doors, trying to see if there was something of significance about it, or if it was just a show of artistic talent.

"What might it have been you were imagining?"

"Fire." I gestured from one wall to the other, and from floor to ceiling. "Everywhere."

"Well, you humans are relatively close to the truth... But enough about that... You're covered in filth, and must be exhausted. Shall I take you to get washed up and put to bed?" I stood still and thought about all the things that could possibly go wrong with that situation. Then I remembered I had went there accepting the fact that I was risking the chance of being killed anyways because there was nothing much left for me.

"That... sounds like it would be nice..." If I was to be killed, then that was that.

"Well then, hold on and we'll be there in just a moment." He pulled me close to him, and before I could ask if walking was an option, he snapped his fingers and everything was once more blurred into new surroundings, then faded to black.

* * *

I was in the sky with Zelda. We were riding our loftwings together for the first time. We were laughing and daring each other to do tricks with our birds. Laughing and shouting at each other. We flew for hours until the night patrol came out and told us to go home because it was dangerous to fly at night. When we landed, our birds took off and we headed for the Knight Academy. We tried to sneak in without being noticed, but her father saw us. He asked where we had been all day long, then judging from the sun burn on our skin he sighed, and told us we were not to go out without his permission. We tried to tell him that we were fine, because there were knights patrolling the sky and if one of us had fallen one of the knights would have caught us. He was about to give us a reply,but everything stopped. As if time had frozen. Everything started growing dark. It continued to darken until everything had faded into a black nothingness. There was a voice. I didn't know whose it was until it spoke clearly; "Come back."

* * *

"Ah, dear boy you've finally opened your eyes."

"What...?" I sat up and looked around. I was laying in a large bed, dressed with silky vermillion sheets, the room was dimly candle lit, the walls matched the bed but also had intricate designs in a golden color; ample near the floor and slowly diminishing as it climbs toward the ceiling. The ceiling was the same as that in the corridor; the look of the endless, starless, darkest night sky. There were no windows, and I didn't see a door. It was like being in a fancy box. There was no furniture, just a large room, with a large bed, with five candles on each wall, and a chandler unlit. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black silk shirt with long sleeves, and pants; the ends adorned with designs that resembled the ones on the walls.

"I hope you don't mind, but after you... fainted. I washed, and dressed you," he sat up and gave me a smile. "You need not to worry about the items you arrived with, they are safe and I shall give them to you anytime that you wish for them."

"Oh... thank you..." I stared at him. "What... exactly would you... prefer I call you?"

His looked me right in the eyes and leaned in close, putting a hand on my inner thigh. "Master."

"S... seriously...?" I could feel the heat rising up to my face... as well as among other places. The demon moved from where he was sitting, pushed me down and pinned my hands above my head. He leaned in close and grazed his teeth on my neck. On instinct... I slightly... spread my legs.

"Skychild..." he looked me up and down. The seductive expression on his face was replaced with a playful smile and he leaned away from me, letting go of my hands. "I am only pretending. Please, just call me, Ghirahim. There's no need for the title here." I sat up and looked at him with a surprised face.

"You... You just... I..." I tried to think of words, but Goddess forbid that I don't sound like a fool. The demon fell to the side of me to lay back down, looking at me as he laughed lightly. "You mean you weren't go-"

"No I wasn't," he interrupted with a big smile. "But seeing how submissive you appeared to be... But none of that right now... actually, when I was washing you... I noticed the scars and other injuries on your body. I know they are not all from me, and some of them look fairly new, so I wonder, where are they from?" At first, I thought he was just trying to act as though Zelda had. Wanting to know why I did it. Wanting to "help" me. Wanting to stick her nose is business she had no right to... But as I looked at him...

"You don't know... do you? Where these came from... you don't know at all? You don't know what did this?"

"I do not."

"To explain them, I think I should tell you a story, instead of just giving a straight forward answer... that way... I'll probably answer anything you might want to ask me..."

"That's sounds marvelous."

"Alright... There once was a boy, who often wondered how much meaning his life truly held. He had finally done what he was meant to do, the only thing left, was find out what to do with the rest of his life. He had so much free time. All his friends had plans, he, however, was not apart of them. With all this spare time, he began to think, he thought about all the negative things he could, and these thoughts brought him down. He wasn't happy... he smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile, in fact, it hurt him to smile, to have to force his face into a mask that symbolized happiness. However, the days wore down on the mask, and soon, it started to crack. He attempted to distract himself from the dark part of his mind, but over the course of more time, this dark place manifested till it took over his entire being. His existence seemed to diminish from the memories of the people around him.

"In his mind, he thought that he could drain the pain, so he did, he cut open the surface and let it drip, but it wasn't enough, so he tried to wash it away and he did,he flooded his body with an entirely different poison, and in the end, to support this need, he gave his body to others. It made him feel better till the next day, then he would repeat his actions. His body covered in scars he gave to himself, and scars that were given to him. He would no longer accept the kindness from others. He no longer accepted anyone who considered themselves a friend of his. He no longer took pride in himself. He no longer believed he was worth the stones that rest beneath the water. He could no longer stand to see the sight of himself. He disgusted himself. He broke the mirrors.

"His skin. His eyes. His head. His heart. It hurt. It burned. But it's probably what he deserved. While his wanting was manifesting, the outcome just became more devastating. He pretended to to forget, but he couldn't. He didn't matter. He was worthless. If he lived or died, it wouldn't make a difference. When help came... he denied it... they didn't really care... they just didn't have anything better to do... they didn't know how he felt... They didn't care in the first place, so what made them think they could suddenly show up? They didn't..." I hadn't noticed the tears streaking down my cheeks. Ghirahim moved close, and wrapped his arms around me tightly, which made me feel worse. I didn't know what else to do, but grab onto him as hard as I could and cry on his chest.

"Skychild..." He stroked my hair and spoke softly. "You have judged your self worth incorrectly. You may have completed your quest, but that does not mean you serve no purpose in this world. You _do_ matter. And this mask... you do not have to fabricate false emotions. I do not believe you are to suffer because you "deserve" it. You are worth more than the people around you. I say this because, you risked you life for someone. Regardless if it was your friend, or someone you loved, it was still a dangerous journey that you chose to make. You suffered. I say worse than what the young maiden had. You fought countless battles and never once did you give up hope. Even if things may have seem to come to an end, you still went no where but forward. If anything, you have proved that you are strong, kind hearted, and courageous. You could have died. If it were not for you, Demise would still be here, and he would have killed many. You have saved this land. You _do_ matter. You _are_ important. You may not believe what I have spoken, but I swear it to be true. With all of my heart.

"These marks... I want them to heal. I want you to look at them in the future... and I want you remember why they are there... and I want you to realize how courageous you are that you have made it such a far distance... not just physically, but emotionally as well."

* * *

**I feel all sorts of blah blah blah.**

**I haven't updated this is two million years and then... it turns out to be a short chapter once more /3 **

**I had ultimate writers block. Like someone just dropped a box full of bricks on the floor so I decided to wear it as a hat or something.**

**But anyhowziz, Happy Birthday, Andi 3**

**Satan loves you dear 3**


End file.
